


There's a bad moon on the rise

by Kindred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, John is a werewolf.... now, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is attacked on his way home from the shops</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a bad moon on the rise

John looked in the fridge, between the jar of eye balls and the tomato sauce was empty bottle of milk, sighing he pulled out the bottle and looked back at his flat mate who was sat perched on a chair looking at the animal channel “Sherlock!”   
“Hummm.” Came the reply from the chair   
“Why did you put the empty milk bottle back in the fridge?” He asked with a tried look as he turned his head to the two unfinished tea  
“To remind you that I we need more milk.” The Dark hair man said, the dusty blonde rolled his eyes as he rubbed his eyes as he put the bottle in the bin   
“Why didn’t you just write it on the pad? Or here is a novel idea, tell me we’re out of milk.” He said as he walked to the coat rack   
“Oh please John I don’t have time for writing things on a pad.” He said as if the idea itself was out of this world “Where are you going?”  
“Sherlock, it’s a 23:49 in November and it either snowing or raining and I am still sore from fighting a nut job with a werewolf complex!” He yelled as grabbed his coat and walked out.

He went to local store to get some milk and more jammy dodgers; he looked at the time and sighed as he walked back to the flat. It wasn’t much of a walk and one John has done countless times over the years and it takes him less than half an hour but tonight with the full moon high in the sky he felt like it as taking forever.

He thought it might have something to do with his sore muscle and the now heavy rain or maybe it was a feeling he was being watched. He stopped and looked around and saw a pair of amber eyes looking at him though the rain of the night “Hello?” John called out into the dark, the amber eyes just watched him, swallowing a thick lump in his throat John went to carry on back home when he heard a growl he froze and stopped and looked back “Sherlock?” He asked with a small laugh “Have you gotten into Mrs Hudson’s medicine cupboard again?” He asked with a joking laugh but all he got was a growl and his smiled faded in to a thin line.

Shivering from the cold John looked away before looking back at to the amber eyes to find them gone. He stood looking around him to see if he could see where the eyes were, rubbing his eyes as he heard his watched beep looking down he saw that it was now midnight “I’m just tired.” He said to himself “I just need a strong drink and my bed.” He said as he carried on walking. He though that it was the case that he and Sherlock had just finished, he chuckled to himself as he walked more quickly as the rain got heavier. 

 

He walked out the park and saw the flat in eye shout, the lights were still on and he could see Sherlock standing in the window. John was just about to step off the curb when he felt someone was behind him, spinning around he was face with something twice the size of him with burning amber eyes and the large beast charged at him force. John felt the air burst out of his lungs along with a cried of pain as fell to the wet ground with a thud and a crack; John kept his eyes closed as he felt like his shoulder has been ripped off “JOHN!” Someone yelled his name in the haze of pain John felt the sharp objects leave his shoulders and other parts of his body. A growl make John open his eyes in a flash to see a large furry beast standing over him his teeth shinning in the light of the street lamp, dripping in his blood and slaver out of its mouth.

“JOHN!” Came the cry of his name again, at this point he started to see black dots in front of his eyes and knew he was going to die from blood loss rather than shock at this rate, the beast ran off when there was a loud back that made John open his eyes quickly as he was startled. Then a finger appeared in his blurring line of vision “John.”   
“S...Sher…lock…” John choked on blood in his mouth; his breathing was painful like he couldn’t get any air into his lungs   
“Oh still, I just called the ambulance they will be here soon.” The dark hair man said, as he took his coat off and put it on John’s shoulder   
“Ahhh!” John screamed in pain as he grabbed Sherlock’s arm   
“Just breath John.” He said calmly as the blonde’s vision started to fade “John stay with me…John!” Sherlock calls to him as very thing slips into darkness thing goes black.

When he woke up it was a week later, the bright lights of the hospital room felt like it was burning his sight and he turned his head. John winced at the pull in his should and chest, there was a horrid taste in his mouth like he had been sucking pennies. The door open making him jump and wince at the same time as he turned his head to see his friend walk in “John how are you feeling?” Sherlock asked as he moves to sit by the bed   
“Li…Like I been hit by a train…with claws.” He winces, the dark hair male nods and picks up a glass and pours water from a jug before handing it over to John   
“Here drink this.” Sherlock tells him.

John sips the water and feels the cool liquid run down his through soothing the dryness away, pulling the glass back John look’s at Sherlock “You look like hell.” He tells him  
“I promises you, you look worst than me.” Both men gave a small chuckle as Doctor’s and nurse walk in and started to look him over shining more bright lights in his eyes. After the flurry of Doctors and nurses and police John was sat up in the hospital bed with Sherlock who didn’t believe in going home  
“So one week with me in the hospital and your started smoking again.” John asked him, Sherlock opening him mouth to lie but John lifted his arm and pointed to the cigarette back sticking out of his pocket   
“Alright fine I had one.” John looked at him   
“Umm okay two.” Again it was just a look “Okay okay I had 4 and half packets, happy!” The Dark hair man said dropping into the chair   
“No, getting you to go cold turkey was hard enough the first time Sherlock.”   
“Yeah well my friend had just been mauled by a werewolf I was in need of comfort, my brother goes to cakes I go to the healthier rout.” The man said   
“I’m sorry since when has smoking been health? At least your brothers ‘rout’ won’t give him cancer.” He hissed unhappily and them it dawn on him “A werewolf?” John asked looking rather shocked.

Sherlock had seen the beast that was tearing into his friend’s body and this time he couldn’t put down to drugs, this was a large animal that looked wolf life but stood on its hind legs and the fact that John had served the attack was no act of god no this had everything to do with the Lycan venom that was being pumped around John’s blood by his heart, from blood lost alone John should have died, or from the collapse lung or maybe from the shock but no here is John berating him over having 4 and a half small packets of cigarettes. “Well yes of course John, I did see the beast and I can tell you it did not look like a normal wolf or a man in a Halloween costume this is the fact, you were bitten by a werewolf last week on the full moon and if you want proof my brother will tell you.”   
“What he’s a werewolf?” John asked trying to believe this   
“No no no god no can you imagine, I shudder at the thought.” John nodded in agreement “No baker would live.” Sherlock joked; trying to make John smiled which it did “No Mycroft has employed some Lycans over the years to do mission for him.”   
“Oh God.” John said as he covered his eyes with is arm   
“Don’t worry I will make sure your not tagged by him.”   
“OH GOD!”


End file.
